


So Many Questions

by StormWildcat



Category: Hunter: The Vigil
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Chronicles of Darkness, Inner Dialogue, Original Character(s), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: They barely escaped that other dimension with their lives but Taskforce Valkyrie's newest team returned to their base of operations tucked into the wilderness of Ohio. Many crazy events had unfurled in their last two days...which was three months for everyone else apparently.The group's forensics specialist and medic has a lot of questions and they all need answers. However some take priority over others.**This little stream of consciousness is from my ttrpg character Morrigan Baudelaire. She hails from "Anomalies Unbound", a spoopy SCP-based Chronicles of Darkness/Hunter the Vigil game played on DevilsLuckGaming on Twitch!**
Kudos: 1





	So Many Questions

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you coming from Anomalies Unbound, HELLO WELCOME TO MY TRASH BRAIN. Also welcome to Baudelaire's inner monologue! I whipped this little diddy up in under an hour late one night. I had a great time with it just because it allowed me to go through Bau's thoughts as well and attempt to prepare for future insanity. This is of course during the 48 hour "free time" period the agents receive after returning from the pocket dimension/alternate universe craziness. Also right before a part that should be fairly obvious to everyone who's following the show...and all that happened there. =^w^=
> 
> No matter where you're from, I hope you enjoy this stream of consciousness from my ttrpg character, the hot goth doc Agent Morrigan Baudelaire! Fellow agents Becker, Amari and Spencer are also mentioned in here!

To say that I’m surprised by everything that went completely ass up in our first mission as an official team would be to outwardly lie. I pride myself on being as truthful as possible in my day-to-day, particularly when it comes to my career, and I have to say that this first day has been...what’s the professional term? Oh yeah, a shitshow. 

Has it even been a day? I know I slept but it was in that screwed up, rock band poster of a pocket dimension. Time there frankly made zero sense. I also know that we’ve been apparently gone for several months so am I reflecting on several months of unfortunate events or just one whacky, out-of-control weekend? 

These are just some of the brain-hurting questions I need to at least jot down on paper to get them out of my head so proper rest can be had. Suppose while I get settled into this fancy little sub-director apartment I’ve got now, I can do that. Let’s see, where to even begin? That’s a good question all on its own honestly. I suppose the answer that makes the most sense is the beginning. 

Why Ohio? Seriously, why? Sure it’s really beautiful when you’re submersed in nature but other than that, what’s the appeal? Rumor I’ve heard around the office has been the sightings of “Big Feet”. Plural. As in more than one Big Foot. Always had a feeling about that but to have it confirmed is quite vindicating. 

But seriously, why though?

The whole trip here was weird as hell. This super secret, super funded agency threw us all on public transportation from Florida to Ohio. I can’t even fully determine if the bus driver was more bus or driver. Mental note, see if someone can confirm if the bus driver is a UA. I’m feeling a strong “yes” here, but I need to be certain. 

Who is Dave? Dave was kind enough to pick us up and bring us to the taxidermy hellscape that was our lodgings for an evening however who even is he? Does he work with Taskforce Valkyrie? Is he a UA they just kind let do his super excitable thing? Or is he just that guy who literally sucks the lifeforce of everything around him in so he can emote larger and more rapidly than ever before? Regardless, he was exhausting and I would need to request limited contact with him in the future. 

What’s with the bait shops? Clearly now we know it’s a UA that spreads somewhat like a virus, converting any business in town to share it’s product real estate with nightcrawlers but...why? Why a bait shop? How does it spread? Is there a tangible object or creature causing it that we can hold in our hands and then promptly “yeet” into containment? Or is it just in the air around here? It’s Ohio so I wouldn’t exactly be caught off guard by the latter.

I’m not even scratching the surface here. Once we got into the facility, more and more questions popped up. As answers arrived, they only served to breed more wonder and curiosity in me. Like the whole CLONE THING. I don’t have enough emotional stability or caffeine to even START to unpack that one. 

At this point, considering all of the conundrums presented to me during this outing, I’d love to feel like I fully completed something. Helping my teammates recover from their injuries? Can’t help but feel like what I managed was amateur work. Especially Amari after they lost a chunk of their neck to the rabbit I created with my mind. 

Ow. Thinking that sentence hurt on multiple levels. But according to Ghostbusters, it made perfect sense so I’ll take it, I guess.

But seriously, to feel like a box was fully checked would be great. UA identification and research, for example. I wish I could’ve vetted out a UA to my fullest capability; researched, observed, performed a proper autopsy. Anything. But no. Nothing was really finished, only started. Closest thing I have to being able to do so is a gland from those-SHIT! Did those pricks take everything in my medical bag?! I swear to the green earth I stand on, if anyone, ANYONE, researches that organ before I get to after I took a full hit to my chest from that wolf monkey experiment, I will break their wrists and slap them WITH THEIR OWN LIMP HANDS!

Dammit, I have to calm down. Easy, Mori. Easy. Will just have to reach out to the department and see if they have it. Simple phone call to the new underlings can remedy this, it’ll be fine.

Damn my jaw hurts; I hate when I clench it like that. Not even sure if this is a rage-induced clench or a too-many-questions moment.

Despite the overwhelming number of curiosities I could pick at, I have one question I need answered as soon as possible. And it can only be answered by Spencer. A terrifying notion but I don’t view it as so for the reason someone might expect me to. He’s not just a fast-talking car salesman type who’s trying to wedge his way into everyone’s published papers. He’s perfectly capable and intelligent, something he’s proven time and time again, especially in our most recent venture as a team. His deductions about many things, particularly when it came to the weird sandox of death and despair, were lines of thought I couldn’t have dreamed of. Sure it’s not my forte but what we were dealing with was so obtuse. Yet there he was, firing away notion after idea after theory. He’s kind of great at what he does.

And after my few hours of “happy time”, I realized that his fast-talking ability is brilliant. Also funny.

...plus he’s great to look at, but this isn’t news. 

Admittedly his favor with me has always ebbed and waned on a day-to-day basis. On days where he put his brain to good use and kept his tongue in check, the scales were tipped positively. There were even some weeks where he stayed in the green for a while. Made me think, “Hey, maybe I’m not crazy for being attracted to this guy!” On the flipside, whenever his behavior was less than welcome, those scales tipped negatively for that day (and carried over into the next depending on just how egregious his errors were). 

But this time...this time I can’t pretend like he isn’t INCREDIBLY far into my good graces. Becker went down. The plan was I help whoever is in trouble. Before I could even put one foot in front of the other, Spencer was there. He was there to get me out of harm’s way. Hell he even ignored the Bernini knock off glaring him down to get me out of the stone grip of my assailant. He saved me. And we didn’t let go of each other until we were through the portal and I was kissing the cold cafeteria floor. 

Spencer saved me. Admittedly, it was the biggest and most badass way anyone has EVER managed to grab my “undivided” attention. But why? What could possibly urge him to do that? “Selfless” is not a term I would normally tie to Spencer. Everyone is self-preserving to some degree, even Becker and Amari. Honestly Spencer and I are both less likely to throw ourselves into danger for the sake of others as a whole. But the fact that he braved immediate danger aimed towards him to get me out? In a scenario where if he just let things unfold, he was guaranteed to get away? He gambled his own life to save mine. There has to be a reason, there just has to be. What would make someone go against the grain of living like that? Especially when it’s someone I never imagined doing such a thing before? 

Maybe in a dream or something, but in the alternate reality nightmare we were actually in? No way. 

Could it be because it’d look bad if half of our team was lost and reflect poorly on him and his chances of higher station? (Though thinking about it now, apparently they’re just giving titles away here in our new present, but he wouldn’t have known that back then.) Maybe it’s because I’m the medic. If something else was waiting at the end of the portal that was bad, I could be considered vital for medical assistance. But surely then Becker made more sense to save as our best defense. If protected properly, no one should need treatment, right?

Wait...could there be more to this I’m not seeing? Something less from the self-serving portion of his ego, maybe? We’ve all been together for a year now. We’re a team. For myself, watching any of them be injured or attacked was rough on my stomach. On my heart. It felt awful. Is it possible that there’s some kind of...emotional motivator involved? If that’s the case, what is it?! Am I just a teammate that he’s potentially grown attached to? The one in the office he enjoys watching squirm the most at the unedited, unfiltered, unapologetic slew of one-liners that pass over his tongue and from between his lips?

Or are we somehow on a similar page and I just never picked up on it?

That...no that couldn’t be. Could it? 

I just have to go ask him. I’m sure he’s in his room, working on something. I’ll just go to his room, ask to talk and see what I can glean from him. All I know is I need an answer and I need it now.

...I also need the communications staff to remove the PA system from his room IMMEDIATELY.

**Author's Note:**

> If this has peaked any interest in the show, please check out twitch.tv/devilsluckgaming for the show currently playing on Sundays at 8PM EST! There are lots of other shows to check out too! <3


End file.
